


Travel

by JKlog



Series: Another Sentinel [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday, Temple, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 369 – anonymous.





	Travel

Blast from the past prompt 369 – anonymous

Title: Travel

Author: JKlog

Category: Gen

Word Count: 1200

A/N: This is sort of a sequel to “Another Sentinel”. Thanks to Bluewolf for the wonderful beta.

 

As he had thought about doing for some time, Blair sent flowers to Lucy. At first, he thought of an anonymous message, but then thought better of it and signed the card with his name. After all, he wanted her to know how grateful he was for her help. It had been so good that Lucy turned out to be Adele's guide. Perhaps her condition as a guide was what had led her to help another guide.

As time passed, the two pairs of Sentinel and Guide cultivated a very nice friendship. Adele and Lucy knew that Jim and Blair were romantically involved. Several times they had wondered if the same thing would happen between them. But after thinking and discussing it, they came to the conclusion that no, that they would only be good friends and nothing more. Apparently, sexual attraction wasn’t a constant in the Sentinel / Guide relationship.

Adele and Lucy were close friends, but they had not felt the need to live together. Each one had her own apartment, although they were within walking distance of each other. Adele knew she could count on Lucy if she had a problem with her senses. The nurse had learned quickly with Blair how to guide a Sentinel. Besides, she had discovered that her animal spirit was a bobcat. This had filled her with joy. She told her three friends that as a child, she used to draw bobcats. She had been fascinated by the little cats, but she had never imagined what that meant. Now she understood it.

The four had decided to go on vacation together. They wanted to go see the Temple of the Sentinels, near Sierra Verde in Mexico. Blair had bad memories of that place, but anyway his anthropologist<’s> heart always wanted to see it again. The other time he hadn’t been able to investigate it to his liking.

Adele had had dreams that included the Temple of the Sentinels. Lucy hadn’t, she had only dreamed of her animal spirit. Both were eager to get to know the Temple and see if they could decipher the scriptures on the walls, as Jim and Blair had told them it could be done. If you were a Sentinel, of course. Blair wished fervently that this revelation would extend to the Guides as well.

Finally, the day of the trip arrived. Blair and Lucy were very excited, the Sentinels were calmer. Maybe because that's how their personalities were.

When they reached Sierra Verde, it was very hot. Lucy tied her blond hair in a ponytail, and so did Blair with his auburn hair. Jim and Adele didn’t have that problem.

They arrived at the hotel in the morning. They rested a little and then went out to get a guide to take them to the Temple. They found one, Juan Gómez, who also promised them protection against the dangers of the area. His charge wasn’t cheap, but Jim thought it was worth it. Gomez went with two other men, and provided them with two jeeps for transportation. But there was a problem, Gomez didn’t know where the Temple was, and he doubted that anyone in the city knew about it. Jim told him there was no problem, that he knew where it was. And he knew that Adele knew it too.

Two days after walking through Sierra Verde and enjoying its tourist attractions, they finally left for the Temple of the Sentinels. Jim and Blair were in the jeep ahead, with Juan Gómez. Adele and Lucy were in the back jeep with the other two men. Jim had indicated to Gomez the location of the Temple on a map, and the latter had told him that the last miles would have to be done on foot. Jim already knew this and had informed his companions.

They left the jeeps where the road ended and the jungle began. Everyone put on a lot of repellent to keep mosquitoes and other bugs away. One of Gomez's men was leading the way with a machete, clearing the lush vegetation. For several hours, they followed him, going deeper and deeper into the jungle.

Finally, they saw the first stone sculptures. They were mostly jaguars, but there were other animals too. Adele was fascinated to see that this was what she had seen in her dreams. When they reached the door of the Temple, after climbing the stairs, Blair pointed to the engraving of the eye of God on it, and reminded them of the legend that he had told them, about how the Sentinels could see the eye of God inside the Temple. Jim felt a little apprehensive about entering the Temple, his experience there hadn’t been the most pleasant, really. But finally, he decided to put fear aside and entered behind Blair. Gomez and his men remained at the bottom of the steps.

The two grottos were still there, full of water. It was incredible that the water had not dried up in all that time. Maybe it was because of the natural humidity of the jungle.

Adele touched the inscriptions on the walls, and realized that she truly understood them. They explained how to make a herbal drink that heightened the senses even more and caused the Sentinel to enter a trance, for their communion with God. Jim had already explained about Alex and what had happened to her. Although he had not been very explicit about what he had seen. It was better that way. Some things were better not known.

That's why Adele decided not to drink and not get into the grotto. But she couldn’t help noticing that there were two grottos. Would it be one for the Guide and the other for the Sentinel? She asked Blair, and he supposed it would be, although he actually thought that place was specially designed for Sentinels. He was very disillusioned, just like Lucy, when he didn’t understand the inscriptions on the walls, except for what he knew from his studies of anthropology. That was, truly, the Temple of the Sentinels. Maybe somewhere there would be a Temple of the Guides.

Lucy kept a sample of the water in one of the grottos in a small bottle she had brought for that purpose. She did not know why, but she thought it would be useful in the future. It was very pure water, it didn’t have algae or insects. Very strange, really.

When they left the Temple, and went down the stairs, the four felt the need to turn around. They immediately saw why. There were their four guide spirits. The black jaguar, the wolf, the lemur and the bobcat. They seemed to be saying goodbye to them. Adele, Lucy, Jim and Blair smiled at them, and the animals disappeared in a blue glow. It was a sign that they had been welcome in that place.

They moved away from the Temple, feeling within them the emotion that they had been part of something very old and very wise, and that they would always be, for ever and ever.

 

[](https://imgur.com/nm1baS8)

 


End file.
